Tools in the downhole drilling and completions industry are often located in a borehole by the use of no-go profiles (or landing nipples, radially inner restrictions, etc.). While these no-go profiles are relied upon for providing positive indication that a tool is properly set, too much load on the tool can deform or swage the tool and/or the no-go profile. If a tool becomes swaged into a no-go profile, retrieval of the tool can become difficult and the tool and profile can become damaged. As a result, advances to the setting and subsequent retrieval of tools, particularly those overcoming the above problems, are well received by the industry.